Spring Break
by Leilani972
Summary: OS de la série "Cadeau de Noel avant l'heure à mes copines fans de Lemon". Jacob part en vacances à Cancun avec Embry et Quil, et croise le chemin de la belle Foxy, qui lui laissera un souvenir impérissable... AH.


_Après Amélie, Virginie, Kristel et Joelle (my Supergirl!) , c'est au tour de **Foxy White** de recevoir son cadeau de Noel avant l'heure ^^_

_Je ne pouvais décemment pas écrire des OS citronnés sans rendre hommage à celle qui m'a forcée à racheter un stock entier de sous vêtements à cause de **"Silence, On tourne!"** (Vilaine, va!)_

_J'espère que cet OS un peu particulier sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Gros bisous!_

* * *

Jacob se réveilla dans le lit King Size de l'hôtel qu'il occupait avec une double gueule de bois.

Oui.

Une double.

Non seulement il avait trop bu la veille, mais il venait également de se réveiller d'un rêve torride dont il ressentait encore les effets.

Il s'extirpa maladroitement de son lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bains en grognant. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, sans parler du fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer son érection matinale.

_Maudit rêve..._

Il s'avança vers la douche, les yeux à moitié fermés, et retira ses...

_Où sont mes vêtements? _Hoqueta-t-il intérieurement. _Bah! J'avais sûrement chaud, hier soir... En même temps, c'est normal, j'étais bourré..._

Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau glaciale couler le long de son corps, espérant ainsi calmer ses ardeurs. C'était sans compter sur les flashs incessants de la fille de ses rêves qui défilaient dans son esprit.

Il se revoyait l'embrasser passionnément en la plaquant contre la porte de la chambre, et le goût de sa langue, mélangé à celui de l'alcool, était presque trop réel.

**_ Merde...** grogna-t-il en empoignant son membre douloureux et en commençant lentement à faire descendre la tension qui l'avait envahi, tout en fermant les yeux et en laissant les images défiler.

Les gémissements de la belle inconnue résonnaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il la débarrassait de sa veste en cuir et la balançait sur le lit. Il remonta sa robe noire qui s'ajustait à ses courbes à la perfection, avant de lui arracher violemment sa petite culotte, de défaire son pantalon, de lui saisir les cuisses pour la soulever et de la pénétrer sauvagement. Il grogna de bien-être en même temps que son alter-égo, accentuant ses mouvements sur sa virilité de la même manière qu'il le faisait dans sa tête.

_Oh mon Dieu... Oui!_ Clama la mystérieuse jeune femme en s'agrippant à lui. Il avait l'impression de sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, au lieu de l'eau froide qui continuait à couler sur lui.

_Plus fort, Jake!_ Le suppliait-elle, alors que le dos de la malheureuse cognait violemment contre le porte. Dans son rêve, Jacob ne se fit pas prier, et dans la réalité, il resserra sa prise sur son membre en accélérant le rythme, tous comme il la sentait se resserrer autour de lui.

_Jake... Jacob !_ Hurla-t-elle, son corps secoué par de violent spasmes.

**_ FOXY! **S'époumona-t-il en se déversant en elle... Et dans sa main.

Haletant, Jacob finit de se laver, toujours perturbé par son rêve.

_Au moins, ma gueule de bois est passée..._

Il se sécha rapidement et retourna dans la chambre pour se trouver des vêtements. La sonnerie de son portable résonna dans la pièce, et il dut retourner la pièce deux fois avant de le retrouver, caché sous le lit, et d'y répondre.

**_ Ouais? **Grommela-t-il.

**_ Jake! Bon sang! Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps?**

**_ J'ai mal à la tête, Quil. Mes réflexes sont un peu limités, tu vois?**

**_ Ah! J'ai eu peur d'interrompre quelque chose!**

_Si seulement... _songea Jacob en soupirant.

**_ Aucune chance... **

**_ Quoi, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas conclu avec la bombasse d'hier soir?**

Jacob sursauta et son mal de tête s'évanouit aussitôt.

**_ La bombasse? **Répéta-t-il, décontenancé.

**_ Ouais! Celle que tu as rencontré au bar et pour qui tu nous as lâchés, Embry et moi! C'était quoi son nom, déjà... Lexie... Roxie...**

**_ Foxy?** Couina-t-il.

**_ OUAIS! FOXY! Bon sang, j'aurais jamais cru que tu étais capable de te lâcher à ce point avec une gonzesse! Embry a failli avoir une crise cardiaque, quand il t'a vu danser avec elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche! Faudrait que tu te bourres la gueule plus souvent, d'ailleurs!**

Des souvenirs de sa rencontre avec la fille de ses rêves revinrent aussitôt le hanter.

_Pour sa première soirée à Cancun, Quil et Embry avaient insisté pour qu'il fasse la tournée des bars avec eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, d'écumer les boites et de boire de l'alcool. Il était plutôt studieux, et s'inquiétait pour la reprise des cours et de ses examens, surtout en mathématiques. Mais il avait accepté pour faire plaisir à ses deux meilleurs amis._

_Il commençait à trouver le temps long, dans le dernier bar où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Embry avait dégoté une grande blonde à la poitrine siliconée qui gloussait comme une dinde en clamant qu'elle était pompette, juste pour qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre, selon lui, et Quil draguait ouvertement une jolie rousse à l'allure féline, mais qui n'était vraiment pas du goût de Jacob. Il les avait laissé en plan pour aller au bar, exaspéré par les voix des deux jeunes femmes, lorsque son regard se posa sur_ ELLE.

_Elle était brune, comme il les aimait – non pas qu'il ait eu énormément de femmes dans son lit, ni qu'il ait véritablement des préférences, mais il était très souvent attiré par les brunes – et son attention était portée sur un bloc-notes, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure – un vrai pousse au crime._

_Il s'était approché lentement d'elle, et avait grimacé en voyant qu'elle planchait sur des mathématiques._

__ Drôle d'endroit pour étudier! avait-il lancé afin de briser la glace._

_La jeune femme avait sursauté et cligné des yeux une dizaines de fois avant de reprendre ses esprits._

__ Pardon?_

__ Je disais que c'était un drôle d'endroit pour étudier! Avait-il répété, mal à l'aise._

__ Oh... C'est vrai, mais il faut absolument que je termine ces fichues équations avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement de mes vacances... avait-elle répondu en souriant._

__ Vous savez ce qui aide à résoudre des équations? avait-il demandé en répondant à son sourire._

__ Quoi donc._

__ Un bon mojito!_

_Elle avait éclaté de rire et Jacob avait frissonné à ce son mélodieux._

__ De l'alcool et des maths... Je n'y aurai jamais pensé... avait-elle confessé._

__ C'est vrai que mélanger quelque chose de potentiellement bon avec quelque chose qui n'est jamais agréable ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne. avait-il renchéri en faisant signe au barman. Un mojito pour la jolie demoiselle!_

__ C'est très gentil... Et quel est le prénom de celui qui m'offre mon premier verre de la soirée?_

__ Jacob... Jake! _

__ Merci, Jacob-Jake! Avait-elle ricané. Et vous, vous ne prenez rien?_

__ J'hésite encore..._

__ Un mojito pour la gravure de mode ! S'était-elle exclamé en faisant signe au serveur, avant de reporter son attention sur Jacob et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Cadeau de la maison!_

__ Et qui dois-je remercier pour cette gentille attention? Avait-il souri._

__ Pour toi, ce sera Foxy, mon mignon!_

__ Merci infiniment, Foxy... avait-il soufflé en lui serrant délicatement la main._

_Ils avaient passé la soirée à s'offrir des verres, et galvanisé par l'alcool, Jacob l'avait invité à danser._

**_ Jake! Youhou! La Terre appelle Jacob Black!** S'agaça Quil à l'autre bout du combiné.

**_ Hein?**

**_ Ça fait deux minutes que je te demande si tu l'as ramené dans ta chambre!**

**_ Je... J'en sais rien du tout! **Répondit sincèrement Jacob, cherchant une preuve du passage de la jeune femme.

**_ Comment ça, t'en sais rien? Tu pouvais pas être bourré au point de... Oh! T'étais bourré à ce point?**

**_ C'est bon, vieux! N'en rajoute pas!** S'énerva-t-il.

**_ Oh bon sang! **S'esclaffa Quil. **La première cuite de Jacob Black! Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres...**

Le cerveau de Jacob se déconnecta juste après que son regard se soit posé à côté de son lit. Par terre, au milieu de tout le fatras qu'il avait mis en cherchant son téléphone, se trouvait une veste en cuir qui n'était certainement pas la sienne.

En la voyant, d'autres bribes de souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet.

_Il l'avait allongée sur le lit après leurs ébats passionnés contre la porte. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné, et lui même avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits._

__ Oh Wow! Juste... Wow... avait-elle soufflé, les yeux brillants._

_Jacob avait éclaté de rire en se laissant retombant à côté d'elle._

__ C'est exactement ce que je pense aussi... Si je n'avais pas les jambes aussi faibles, je serai partant pour un deuxième round!_

__ C'est vrai? S'était-elle étonnée_

__ Tu n'as qu'à en juger par toi même! Avait-il répondu avec un sourire en coin._

_Elle s'était redressée et avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant le membre de Jacob de nouveau dressé et prêt à l'emploi. Elle s'était alors tournée vers lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et l'avait chevauché avant qu'il ne puisse réagir._

__ Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui mène la danse, cette fois-ci! Avait-elle décrété en s'empalant directement sur lui._

**_ JACOB! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup!** Vociféra Quil, ramenant Jacob sur Terre.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait réellement couché avec cette fille, plus d'une fois. Et il avait adoré ça.

**_ Excuse-moi, c'est juste que... Bon sang! Il faut que je retrouve Foxy!** S'affola-t-il.

**_ Tu veux la retrouver? Mais pourquoi?**

**_ Pourquoi? Parce que je viens de passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie et que j'ai envie de la revoir, imbécile!** S'énerva Jacob.

**_ Oh...** souffla Quil.

**_ Il est quelle heure?**

**_ Quatorze heure trente...**

**_ Bon, écoute. J'aurais besoin d'Embry et toi, ce soir. On refait la tournée des bars!**

Quil hurla dans le combiné.

**_ Super! On part à la chasse!**

**_ Et cette fois ci, je reste à l'eau! **Gronda Jacob.

Et il tint sa promesse.

Il écuma tous les bars de Cancun à la recherche de sa belle brune volcanique. Sans exception.

Mais il ne la trouva pas ce soir là.

Alors il la chercha sur la plage de son hôtel et du voisin, le lendemain.

Sans succès.

Le soir, il retourna dans les bars, et ne la trouva pas non plus.

Il recommença son petit manège tous les jours de la semaine. Embry et Quil essayèrent de le dissuader de retrouver Foxy et de profiter du reste de ses vacances, mais il ne les écouta pas. Il était persuadé de pouvoir la retrouver, et l'approche de la fin de son séjour à Cancun ne le décourageait pas. Deux jours avant son départ, il laissa un mot sur tous les panneaux réservés aux étudiants américains qui voulaient faire la fête.

_**A la dénommée Foxy qui aimes les Mojitos et déteste les équations vectorielles. J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. Si tu veux récupérer ta superbe veste, retrouve-moi demain à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés dimanche. Je t'attendrai au bar. Jake.**_

* * *

Le jour J, il se rendit à ''la Luna Nueva'' avec la veste en cuir de Foxy, espérant qu'elle ait vu son message. Son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit assise au bar.

Leur regards se croisèrent, et Jacob se sentit immédiatement à l'étroit quand elle vint à sa rencontre, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Son chemisier blanc se resserrait sa taille à la perfection, et faisait ressortir sa poitrine généreuse, cachée en partie par une cravate assortie à sa mini-jupe plissée noire et à ses cuissardes à talon. Sa démarche féline était accentuée par la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle avait l'air d'une prédatrice, et Jacob était irrémédiablement pris dans ses filets.

De toutes manières, il n'avait aucune envie de lui échapper.

**_ J'ai eu peur de ne jamais revoir ma veste...** Lui sourit-elle.

**_ Tu savais dans quelle chambre elle se trouvait**. Répliqua-t-il en lui retournant son sourire.

**_ Je n'ai pas osé y retourner... Des fois que tu ne te rappellerais pas de moi...** avoua-t-elle, embarrassée.

**_ Impossible. **Martela-t-il.

**_ On était tous les deux bien bourrés, tu sais...**

**_ Tu hantes toutes mes nuits depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, Foxy... **l'interrompit-il subitement.

La jeune femme tressaillit et le dévisagea avec stupeur. Elle hésita un moment avant de reprendre la conversation.

**_ Un mojito?** Proposa-t-elle en arborant une moue enjôleuse.

**_ Non merci,** déclina-t-il poliment. J**e ne bois pas, ce soir...**

**_ Dommage... **fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar, après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil.

Jacob savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse de rester sobre ce soir là. Foxy l'attirait à elle comme un aimant, et sa voix l'envoutait comme celle d'une sirène, le conduisant irrémédiablement à sa perte.

Il lui offrit un verre. Elle lui en offrit un en retour. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et trinquèrent à leur dernière soirée à Cancun.

Il prenait de l'assurance à mesure que les verres s'enchainaient, comme la dernière fois, à la différence près qu'il se maitrisait assez pour être conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et il finit par l'inviter à danser. Elle accepta avec plaisir et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, où Embry se trouvait en charmante compagnie.

Elle se retourna vers lui et attrapa ses mains avant de les poser sur la chute de ses reins. Le corps de Jacob réagit instantanément à la proximité de Foxy, et le fait que la jeune femme se morde les lèvres n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

( A écouter : Aventura - Su veneno (version Bolero) )

En el proceso de dejarla /_Alors que je la quittais_  
De mi vida arrancarla / _Que je l'arrachais de ma vie_  
vuelve a pedir perdon / _Elle est revenue demander pardon_  
Y me someto a los estintos / _Et je me suis soumis aux instincts_  
Convenciedome sus besos / _Tandis que ses baisers me convainquaient_  
y el juicio es el error / _Et le jugement est l'erreur_

Leur corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, bougeant au rythme de la musique alors que les mains de Jacob remontait le long de la colonne de la brune sulfureuse.

(tal vez) _(peut-être)  
_Mi futuro esta en sus mano / _Mon futur est entre ses mains_  
Y si acaso es un pecado / _Et si jamais c'est un péché_  
Que le voy a hacer / _Que vais-je y faire  
_(no se) _(je ne sais pas)_  
Como puede ser tan bella / _Comment peut-elle être si belle_  
Y a la vez envenenarme / _Et en même temps m'empoisonner_  
con su dosis de miel / _Avec sa dose de miel _  
Ella tiene un toxico agre y dulce / _Elle a un poison aigre et doux_  
la sustancia de mi amor / _La substance de mon amour  
_(tiene el control) _(elle a le contrôle)_

Foxy fit passer ses main dans les cheveux de Jacob, et ce simple geste le fit frissonner de part en part. Elle attira son visage vers elle, et il en oublia jusqu'à son propre nom lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Instinctivement, il agrippa les fesses de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir dans sa bouche tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait.

Su maldito veneno / _Son maudit venin_  
Que viene en frasco de besos / _Qui vient en flacon de baisers_  
en botesitos de miel / _En petits bateaux de miel_  
me engatusa el sentido / _Elle m'a embobiné les sens_  
soy un ilustro perdido / _Je suis un illustre perdu_  
Que vende el alma / _Qui vend son âme_  
por la sensates / _Pour sa santé mentale_

Il était complètement sous l'emprise de Foxy, mais cet échange ne lui suffisait pas. Il en voulait plus. La gouter, la sentir, l'entendre crier son nom sous le coup de la jouissance. Il passa une de ses mains entre leur corps et la glissa sous la jupe de la brune, jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de son désir.

_Dieu bénisse les mini jupes... _songea-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, mais se liquéfia bien vite en sentant les doigts du jeune homme caresser son intimité.

Por su maldito veneno / _Par son maudit venin_  
esto se va a poner feo / _Ça va devenir moche_  
y ya veran lo que hare / _Et l'on va bientôt voir ce que je ferai_  
Voy a jugarme con fuego / _Je vais jouer avec le feu_  
A deretir este hielo / _A fondre cette glace_  
no morire por una mujer / _Je ne mourrai pas à cause d'une femme_

**_ Jake... Ta chambre...** souffla-t-elle, haletante, alors qu'il introduisait un doigt dans son antre.

**_ La chanson n'est pas finie...** répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

**_ On s'en fout, de la musique...** grogna-t-elle. Je te veux, maintenant...

Jacob n'hésita pas un instant, et s'éloigna d'elle, le regard luisant de désir.

**_ Ma chambre... **répéta-t-il, la voix rauque.

Le sourire de Foxy s'élargit cependant qu'elle lui prenait la main et l'entraînait vers son hôtel. Le cœur de Jacob battait la chamade, heureux qu'elle veuille encore passer une nuit avec lui et impatient de pouvoir revivre un merveilleux moment en sa compagnie.

Il se colla à son dos en attendant l'ascenseur, de manière à ce qu'elle sente son membre durci par l'envie d'elle, et elle se frotta sans vergogne contre lui, augmentant ainsi son excitation.

Il la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur et attaqua son cou avec avidité, faisant voyager ses mains sur tout le corps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière accompagnait ses mouvements, pressant ses mains sur des zones qui lui faisaient apparemment le plus d'effet, vu les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre que lorsqu'il tomba sur son lit, entraînant Foxy dans sa chute.

Chacun avait bien trop envie de l'autre pour se préoccuper d'effeuillage ou de préliminaires. Jacob s'excusa en déchirant de nouveau la culotte de Foxy, qui répondit en le débarrassant de son pantalon. Il les retourna d'un geste brusque et finit de se déshabiller avant d'entrer puissamment en elle, sans même l'avertir.

_** OUI! **Hurla-t-elle en se cambrant, assaillie par le plaisir tandis qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle.

L'esprit de Jacob se perdit à mesure que ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec une femme, elle les gémissements de Foxy avaient un effet sur lui qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Ces derniers s'entremêlaient aux râles de plaisir du jeune homme et s'accentuèrent jusqu'à ressembler à une litanie.

Il embrassait toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, prenant appui sur un bras afin d'utiliser son autre main pour déboutonner la chemise de Foxy et torturer ses mamelons. Elle se tortillait son lui, et il adorait la voir succomber à l'extase de cette manière.

**_ Plus... Vite... **haleta-t-elle.

Il accéda à sa requête en saisissant brutalement ses hanches. Le bruit de leur corps s'entrechoquant le rendait dingue.

**_ Jacob... Jake, je... **

Elle ne put en dire plus et explosa littéralement, lâchant un énorme cri libérateur cependant que Jacob la sentait de plus en plus autour de son membre. Il la rejoint au porte de l'extase trois coups de reins plus tard, grognant le prénom de sa belle avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit, à bout de souffle et les étoiles plein les yeux. Elle se blottit contre lui, haletant elle aussi.

Aucun d'eux n'échangea de mots, et Jacob lutta contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait afin de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie.

**_ Je veux te revoir, Foxy... **souffla-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

La jeune femme gémit, et Jacob déduisit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la serra contre lui et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, Jacob se réveilla avec une double gueule de bois. Il grogna en se retournant sur son lit et se leva précipitamment lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, paniqué à l'idée de ne plus la revoir, et revint dans la chambre, déprimé.

Elle était partie... Encore...

Une enveloppe adressée à lui, sur la table de chevet, retint son attention. Fébrile, il la décacheta et lut le petit mot qui s'y trouvait.

_Jacob,_

_Désolée de partir aussi vite. Mon avion décollait tôt ce matin._

_Merci pour ces deux merveilleuses nuits que tu m'as fait passer. _

_Elles resteront gravées dans ma mémoire._

_Je te souhaite une bonne fin d'année universitaire, et espère te revoir l'année prochaine, dans notre bar._

_En tout cas, je t'y attendrai._

_Romane, alias Foxy._

_P.S. : Qui sait, peut-être nous croiserons nous avant! ^_^_

Le cœur serré, Jacob replia le mot et le mit dans la poche de sa veste, avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

* * *

Il rentra à Seattle avec ses amis le soir même, et retrouva les bancs de l'école deux jours plus tard. Il n'avait pas le cœur à étudier, et son esprit était encore à Cancun, à revivre ces deux nuits avec sa Foxy, ou plutôt Romane.

Romane... Ce prénom n'était pas commun, aux Etats-Unis, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre pour une fille aussi unique que celle qui l'avait séduit dès le premier regard.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il dût se rendre à son cours de maths. Encore quelque chose qu'il associerait à vie à Romane.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, au milieu de l'amphi, et plongea son nez dans ses cours, essayant de se focaliser sur...

_Des équations vectorielles, merde! Fallait que ce soit des P****NS d'équations vectorielles!_

**_ Vous savez ce qui aide à résoudre des équations?**

Jacob releva la tête immédiatement, et se retourna vivement pour voir si la personne derrière lui avait vraiment prononcé cette phrase. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut sa déesse, plus belle que jamais, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

**_ Foxy?** Balbutia-t-il, incrédule.

**_ Pendant les cours, c'est Romane, mon mignon...**

* * *

_The End!_

_J'espère que mon OS t'a plus, ma Foxy d'amour! J'attends avec impatience ta réaction!_

_Oh! Un grand merci à HoolaPop's pour son aide pour le choix de la chanson... (Bachata, mi querida!)_


End file.
